


Taste for Violence

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has a memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste for Violence

**Author's Note:**

> Working from the novelization of _Dark of the Moon_

Briefly, he recalled pushing his pincer into the armor of his opponent, the feel of current and energon spilling back over his hand as he did. That moment, with Prime falling in front of him after fighting more fiercely than any three of his own warriors, had been the moment that had paid back the ignominy of being defeated by the human boy.

Prime's revenge in Egypt, damaging his face and arm both, had tasted sweet in the courtship of violence they shared. Soon, perhaps, they could culminate the courtship to both their satisfaction now that peace had been chosen.


End file.
